crashbandicootfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Crash Bandicoot: Return of Cortex
'''Crash Bandicoot: Return of Cortex '''is a multiple-console game that is a mix of all of the Crash games introducing many of the old characters back. Plot Intro The game begins showing Cortex's new base and shows N. Gin working on a new Mech, then Cortex calls him into his offce, and tells N. Gin that he has discovered mass amounts of Dark Mojo somewhere on Wumpa Island. N. Gin and Cortex fly there on they're Hoverboards and discovers that the source of Mojo is coming from some Temple Ruins by the Uka Tree, then he finds it coming from a fully enclosed area, then he sets his Ray Gun to "Completely Obliterate" and shoots the temple, then it blows up and shining light comes from it, and a mask comes out from the light and says in a booming voice "Who has freed the mighty Eku-Eku!!??". Act I The game begins with a short training level, showing Crash how to Spin, Slam, Jump, Double Jump, throw Wumpa, Swim, and Crawl. Then a Cutscene begins showing Crash on a Jet Ski, Coco is working on her laptop, Crunch doing push-ups, Pura making Sandcastles, and Polar sleeping in a small Igloo. Then several Mutants come and attack them and Crash runs his Jetski into one of them and starts to fight them. Once Crash has defeated them all, they're commander (called Kangodile) uses his Hoverboard to attack Crash. When Crash defeats him, Aku-Aku wonders who those Mutants are and what Cortex is up to. Then a familiar voice says "I know". It is Uka-Uka. He says Cortex has allied with they're cousin, Eku-Eku, a mask with an unlimited power supply of Dark Mojo. He is using the Dark Mojo to make stronger Mutants to take over the world. Then Aku-Aku tells the Crash team the story of Eku-Eku and who he is. Before even Uka-Uka turned evil, they had a power-hungry cousin called Eku-Eku, and he turned evil and attempted to rule the world, but Aku-Aku and Uka-Uka stopped him and imprisoned him in a temple, like Uka-Uka, "But atleast a Space Station didn't crash into it". Uka-Uka offers his services to help stop Eku, only because its his world to rule. Aku Aku says that the only way to imprison him again is by collecting a massive load of Crystals, and much more than 25. So they set off to collect the Crystals. Cortex is making Mutants and then is interrupted by Eku Eku who says that Crash and the others have started to collect Crystals. Cortex says that he will send in Tiny, but Eku says that a "Brainless Cat" is not good enough and that Cortex seems to forget all of his past failures. Cortex says that he will send in a Squadron of Evo-Minons and Tiny. Crash and the Team soon confront confront Tiny and the Evo Minions but defeat them. Then they move onto an Island called Explosion Island, where TNTs and Nitro Crates are manufactured in a factory owned by Lenny Lizard. Cortex tells Eku of Tiny's failure, Eku says send in the Bomber Minions and Ripper Roo. Crash confronts Ripper Roo on top of the waterfall in his "sane" mode and attacks Crash with his Nitros. Crash defeats Ripper Roo and he falls off of the waterfall into the river. Category:Games Category:Crash Games